


Séparation

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Community: 31_jours, Family, Gen, Goodbyes, Saint Seiya Spirit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retour sur la séparation de Seiya et Seika et sur la perception de ce terrible moment par celle qui est restée en arrière...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Séparation

**Author's Note:**

> Communauté/Jour/Thème: 31_jours / 13/14 janvier – Adieu/Au revoir  
> Disclaimer: A Masami Kurumada

C’est le moment. Les responsables de l’orphelinat ont beau s’être montrés charitables en les prévenant suffisamment à l’avance, Seika et Seiya n’auront jamais assez de temps pour se dire adieu. A grand-peine, la petite fille retient ses larmes. Elle est l’aînée après tout. Celle à qui leur maman, avant de mourir, a confié son jeune frère. Elle n’avait alors pas tout compris des mots de sa mère entre deux sanglots, mais en dépit de son jeune âge, elle avait saisi toute l’importance de la promesse à laquelle elle avait consenti. Depuis, elle s’est ingéniée à la respecter. Elle a rejeté toutes les offres d’adoption qui l’auraient séparée de Seiya. Elle s’est dressée devant toutes les autorités qui ont voulu les éloigner l’un de l’autre, pour leur bien paraît-il. Elle a crié, tempêté, pleuré, assez en tout cas pour qu’enfin elle obtienne toutes les garanties nécessaires. Pour qu’elle tienne sa promesse. Du moins s’en est-elle convaincue. 

Et puis, cet homme est survenu. Grand, chauve, bien droit dans son élégant costume, il n’a qu’effleuré son petit frère du regard. Mais ce simple coup d’oeil a suffi. Il a ruiné les espoirs de Seika, et cette fois, toutes ses protestations sont demeurées lettre morte. Tellement d’argent ! Avec cette manne providentielle, l’orphelinat pourrait être rénové, les enfants vivraient dans de meilleures conditions, des professeurs seraient même embauchés pour leur dispenser une éducation correcte ! Non, hors de question de refuser l’offre d’un si généreux donateur. Son nom est Kido, une grande famille tokyoïte devant laquelle même les plus puissants courbent l’échine. Et alors ? Les petits poings de Seika se serrent quand, devant ses yeux embués, se profile une longue berline noire qui bientôt se gare devant la porte de l’établissement. Qu’est-ce qu’elle en a à faire, elle, de ce vieil homme ? Elle l’aperçoit, assis à l’arrière du véhicule et reconnaît ce profil de grand-père qu’elle n’a pourtant vu qu’une seule fois, celle où venu rendre visite à Seiya, il l’a observé longuement, avec un air pensif qui a glacé les sangs de la petite fille. Elle va lui dire, elle, que ce n’est pas possible. Qu’il ne peut pas lui prendre son petit frère, comme ça, juste parce qu’il est riche. Qu’il n’en a pas le droit. 

Mais au moment où elle va s’élancer, des mains d’adulte se referment sur le haut de ses bras et l’immobilisent. D’autres mains décrochent les doigts du petit garçon de la robe de sa sœur et il commence à se débattre, donne des coups de pieds, des coups de poings, à ceux qui veulent le soulever pour l’emmener. 

Elle croise son regard, subitement affolé. Jusqu’ici, Seiya n’a pas réalisé. Pas vraiment. Il faut dire que l’homme chauve lui a fait miroiter un paradis pour petits garçons : une multitude de jouets, de vastes cours de récréation, et des copains. Tout plein de copains. Des étoiles se sont allumées dans le regard de l’orphelin et lorsque Seika lui a dit qu’elle ne serait pas avec lui, ces mots, il ne les a pas entendus. Ou du moins, il ne les a pas crus. Sa grande sœur lui raconte n’importe quoi, elle veut le faire marcher. Comme s’ils allaient être séparés ! 

« Seika ! » 

Le petit garçon hurle à présent, comme les grands le traînent vers la voiture. Ils s’y sont mis à trois tant il rue et renâcle, plantant ses talons dans le sol, mordant bras et mains à sa portée, et criant encore et encore. 

Tétanisée, sa sœur assiste à la scène, impuissante. Des gens lui parlent d’une voix apaisante mais elle ne les entend pas. Tout ce qu’elle voit, c’est son petit frère qu’on lui arrache, qu’on force à entrer dans la voiture noire, et sur lequel la lourde portière se referme. 

Il plaque ses mains contre la vitre, sa bouche est grande ouverte et forme le prénom de sa soeur. Mais elle ne l’entend plus. 

Ils lui ont dit qu’ils se reverraient. Plus tard. Quand ils seraient plus grands. Ils ont parlé d’un destin à part pour son frère, pendant qu’elle serait confiée à une bonne famille. Seika ne sait pas ce que c’est que le destin. Et quand elle a demandé, personne ne lui a répondu. 

Ils lui ont menti, elle le sait à présent. Tandis que la voiture s’éloigne, elle demeure là, immobile. Ils l’ont lâchée. Elle fait quelques pas, commence à courir en direction de la voiture qui devient de plus en plus petite puis elle s’arrête. Ça ne sert à rien. 

Lentement, ses jambes se dérobent et elle s’affaisse à genoux dans la poussière. Mais alors que la certitude que jamais elle ne reverra son petit frère s’apprête à l’écraser, c’est une toute autre conviction qui s’impose à elle, avec une force telle que ses larmes tarissent instantanément dans ses yeux soudain agrandis. 

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle ne sait pas comment, non plus. Mais alors que tout lui hurle le contraire, elle devine une chose, une seule chose qu’elle pourra, le soir venu, chuchoter à sa maman dans le secret de la nuit. Elle retrouvera Seiya. Car dans leurs cœurs aujourd’hui, ce n’est pas un adieu qui a résonné, mais un au revoir.


End file.
